


Kim, do diabła, jest Chihoko?!

by Dziabara



Series: Seria niefortunnych tłumaczeń [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Comedy, M/M, Yuri!!! On Stage, czo ta Chihoko?, czy jest na sali Emil?, headcanon free, i bez zawartości glutenu, może zawierać śladowe ilości orzechów arachidowych, ratuj się kto może przed Seung-gilem, streszczenie dramy o Chihoko, wszyscy pijani, zazdrosny Viktor, zazdrosny Yurio (bo czemu nie), zazdrosny Yuuri, ściana Phichita cała w ogniu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Spoglądający ze szczytu zamku w Hasetsu Viktor omiótł wzrokiem miasto, odnajdując w oddali znajomy budynek Yu-topii. "Ha! I co powiesz na to, Chihoko? Czy ty też tak potrafisz? Czy byłabyś gotowa zrobić to dla Yuuriego? A zresztą... Możesz sobie być jego byłą, ale to JA jestem jego teraźniejszością!"Fanfikowe streszczenie dramy o Chihoko, która miała miejsce na imprezie "Yuri!!! on STAGE", na której zapowiedziano film. Mimo absurdalności wydarzeń całość jest czystym przełożeniem scenariusza stworzonego przez Kubo i Yamamoto.





	Kim, do diabła, jest Chihoko?!

***

_Ta noc..._

\- Aaach... Aa... - Przeciągły jęk przeciął powietrze, odbijając się echem po cienkich ścianach i kasetonowym suficie.

_To była noc..._

\- Mmm...! - Dźwięk przybrał na sile, zmieniając się w bardziej gardłowy, gwałtowniejszy.

_...której nigdy nie zapomnę._

Yuuri pochylił się i wraz ze zduszonym westchnieniem oddał zawartość żołądka wprost do znajdującego się w jego objęciach sedesu.

Czemu doprowadził się do takiego stanu? Jak mógł tak oszaleć? I co go w ogóle podkusiło... Ach, no tak. Pamiętał. Wszyscy go podkusili. Cała ta pospiesznie zorganizowana impreza z okazji... Z okazji... Japończyk skrzywił się i pochylił głowę, czując kolejną nadchodzącą falę mdłości. Wszystko poza wymiotowaniem szło dziś opornie. Szczególnie myślenie.

Przechodzący obok toalety Phichit na znajomy odgłos poimprezowych pawi zajrzał przez uchylone drzwi, natykając się na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela akurat w chwili ataku słabości. Nie żeby był to dla niego zupełnie nowy widok, nie po wspólnym mieszkaniu w akademiku, ale zwrócony do niego przodem Katsuki wyglądał cokolwiek... malowniczo.

\- O kurde - zdziwił się na głos Taj, macając się po udzie w poszukiwaniu komórki, gdy kucający w pobliżu mężczyzna skulił się w nagłej konwulsji mdłości. - Z ust Yuuriego leci coś zielonego... Ha, ale mi się udał rym. Muszę wrzucić to do Internetu!

Niezidentyfikowany charkot, który wydobył się z gardła słyszącego komentarz Japończyka, mógł oznaczać tylko jedno: "Zrób to, a dorzucę tutaj twój telefon".

Dosłownie chwilę potem przemykający przez długi korytarz na piętrze Yurio zatrzymał się obok Phichita i rzucił okiem na pochylonego Yuuriego, robiąc swoją zwyczajową zniesmaczoną minę.

\- Ych. Obrzydliwe - skomentował nastolatek, zakładając ręce na piersi. Nie rozumiał, jak i czemu ci szumnie zwani dorośli doprowadzali się do takiego stanu. - Staczasz się, Katsudon. Właściwie już się stoczyłeś. A teraz to nawet ryjesz nosem w mule.

Do stadka gapiów wkrótce dołączył trzymający się za głowę Seung-gil, którego kacowe przeboje minionej nocy najwyraźniej również dotknęło dość bezpośrednio. Koreańczyk nic nie powiedział, przynajmniej nie od razu, tylko ze stoickim spokojem obserwował, jak dogorywający nad sedesem łyżwiarz wzdycha ciężko, unosząc dłoń do srebrnego przycisku, by puścić spłuczkę w ruch. Kiedy Yuuri poczuł, że wszystko, co zalegało mu na wątrobie, znajduje się obecnie kilka metrów w dół i kilkanaście w bok dalej, powoli wstał znad muszli. Wtedy też napotkał spojrzenie nowo przybyłego mężczyzny, który wpatrywał się w niego jakby był co najmniej pozaziemską istotą.

\- Katsuki Yuuri. Mam ci tylko jedną rzecz do powiedzenia... - zaczął Koreańczyk, lustrując łyżwiarza od góry do dołu.

\- O co chodzi? - odparł Yuuri nieco zachrypniętym głosem i skrzywił się, czując nieprzyjemne drapanie w gardle. Do kompletu brakowało mu jeszcze trzeciego komentarza odnośnie barwności porannego zwracania. - Naprawdę, zawsze patrzysz na mnie tak nieodgadnionym wzrokiem...

Seung-gil nie skomentował tego, tylko wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i skierował palec wskazujący w okolice brzucha Katsukiego. Pełną napięcia ciszę w końcu przerwało krótkie, rzeczowe stwierdzenie.

\- Załóż coś na siebie.

Z początku nie zrozumiał, o co chodzi, dlatego wzrok nieco otępiałego Japończyka podążył za trasą wyznaczaną przed wytknięty palec. Yuuri, do tej pory skupiony na podziwianiu dziewiczej bieli ceramiki łazienkowej, wreszcie pochylił głowę w innym celu niż wymiotowanie i zobaczył...

\- Łaaaa!

...że stał zupełnie nagi, jak na narzeczonego samego Viktora Nikiforova przystało.

***

Yuuri, który pozbył się już nadmiaru ciążącej mu na żołądku treści, dotarł wraz z z Phichitem i Yurio do jadalni, gdzie mniej lub bardziej niezorganizowanym pokotem leżeli inni łyżwiarze. Część z nich w ciszy dogorywała z twarzami wtulonymi w niski stół, wspominając wczorajszą popijawę. Część jednak wyglądała na względnie trzeźwych, choć wciąż byli na tyle wyluzowani, że nawet nie zdziwił ich widok syna gospodarzy, który właśnie z trudem zgarniał swoje gacie ze stojącego w kącie zegara z wahadłem.

\- Naprawdę wszystkich poniosło - zaśmiał się Phichit, gdy Yuuri wciągał na siebie swoje "bokserki po przejściach".

Japończyk jęknął ciężko, nie mogąc spojrzeć przyjacielowi prosto w oczy; może powodem była nadszarpnięta duma, a może dziwnie obolałe ciało, które nie do końca słuchało się jego poleceń. Co, do diabła, stało się w nocy...?

\- Czekaj, Yuuri. - Phichit przyskoczył od tyłu do Katsukiego, złapał go za ramiona i unieruchomił, zanim ten naciągnął bieliznę na siebie. Taj usilnie przyglądał się czemuś na plecach rozebranego łyżwiarza. - Masz tu coś napisane, ale... Niech to, nie umiem tego rozczytać.

\- Co?! - Yuuri starał się zezować przez ramię, jednak w żaden sposób nie był w stanie dojrzeć malunku, który znajdował się na wysokości jego nerek. Na szczęście chętnych do włączenia się do akcji nie brakowało.

\- Stój. - Do rozwiązywania zagadki japońskiej enigmy przyłączył Yurio, który nachylił się przez rękę Taja, by zerknąć na tajemniczy napis. - Wiedziałem. To po rosyjsku. "Pokonam... Chi... Chihoko"?

Chwilę potem pogrążeni w zadumie Yurio wraz z Phichitem odsunęli się od Katsukiego, pozwalając mu wreszcie założyć felerne bokserki, a także odnalezione na podłodze spodnie i koszulkę. Napis musiał pozostać na plecach w oczekiwaniu na gorący prysznic, przynajmniej do momentu, aż sytuacja w jadalni zostanie opanowana. Z każdą sekundą mężczyźni coraz bardziej utwierdzali się jednak w przekonaniu, że nie nastąpi to prędko, bo niespodzianki mnożyły się niczym szalejące króliki. Nowy problem pojawił się właściwie natychmiast - i tym razem również chodziło o Yuuriego, a dokładniej o to, co znajdowało się na czubku jego głowy.

Yurio skrzywił się, patrząc wymownie na czuprynę Katsukiego, kiedy ten siłował się z zakładanym T-shirtem.

\- Boże, weź to wreszcie zdejmij ze łba - warknął, kiedy tylko głowa Yuuriego przecisnęła się przez koszulkę. - I tak wyglądasz jak absolutny frajer.

Yuuri zmarszczył brwi, a potem ostrożnie pomacał się po włosach, wyczuwając, że na jego głowie znajdował się jakiś czepek. Wsunął palce pod elastyczną krawędź i rozciągnął ją, zdejmując z siebie nakrycie niewiadomego pochodzenia. Gdy jednak uważniej mu się przyjrzał, z przerażeniem odkrył, że to nie do końca był czepek, a...

\- To Viktora! - zauważył Yuuri, rozpoznając w wąskim kroju slipów bieliznę swojego trenera. Widywał już czarne majtki tak regularnie i w tak dzikich sytuacjach, że zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy częściej spotykał je _na_ czy _poza_ miejscem ich przeznaczenia. Ich nadnaturalnie częste występowanie było również związane z faktem, że Viktor strasznie upodobał sobie ten konkretny, khem, model i dlatego miał ich w zapasie chyba co najmniej kilkanaście sztuk. Z tego powodu biednemu Yuuriemu od czasu przeprowadzki do Petersburga czarne slipy wprost dwoiły i troiły się w oczach. Choć wcześniej też bywało różnie, jak chociażby w Pekinie czy-

\- Zaraz. Skoro jego majty są tutaj... - zauważył Yurio, przerywając tym samym barwny ciąg skojarzeń Katsukiego, po czym zmrużył oczy. - ...to gdzie się podział sam Łysol?

Cała trójka rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, ale wśród rozespanych łyżwiarzy nigdzie nie było widać szarej czupryny. Młody Rosjanin z gniewem wbił wzrok w Japończyka. Jeśli przez tych idiotów umknie mu sprzed nosa okazja do być może ostatniego występu do "Welcome to the Madness", to lepiej, żeby mieli już przygotowane namiary na grabarza, bo potem nie zamierzał dać na to czasu.

\- Yuuri Cuchnący Katsuki... Co zrobiłeś z Viktorem? - syknął z rosnącym rozdrażnieniem.

\- Proszę, nie mów tak, jakby "cuchnący" było moim drugim imieniem... - zwrócił mu uwagę Yuuri, czując w związku ze słowami nastolatka coraz większy niepokój. - Nic nie wiem, naprawdę.

Nie wyglądało to dobrze. _Event_ zaczynał się po południu, choć na miejscu wypadało się pojawić znacznie wcześniej, żeby zaliczyć rozgrzewkę, że nikt już nawet nie wspominało obecności głównej gwiazdy przedstawienia na przedpołudniowym spotkaniu prasowym... A zatem mieli problem i to z gatunku tych naprawdę dużych.

Bo po Viktorze nie było ani śladu.

***

Kilka miesięcy po Finale Grand Prix, w Hasetsu zorganizowano kolejną edycję "Onsen on Ice", która tym razem została opatrzona podtytułem "Viktor i przyjaciele". _Event_ również tym razem w przedsprzedaży cieszył się ogromnym zainteresowaniem, a pomagające przy organizacji trojaczki mogły dzięki niemu założyć samodzielny fundusz opłacający ich studia ekonomiczne, na które miały zamiar pójść zaraz po tym, jak skończą stosunki międzynarodowe.

Wszystko miało wyglądać jeszcze bardziej widowiskowo i nieprzewidywalnie niż inne tego typu imprezy. Emil bardzo zapalił się do pomysłu, aby wystąpić jako klaun podczas wspólnego występu z Michelem, obu "Yurich" miało pojechać do odświeżonej wersji "Welcome to the Madness", a Mila i Sara chciały uskutecznić pierwszy żeński duet sportowy, z uwzględnieniem wyrzucanego salchowa. Problem leżał w tym, że szaleństwa na lodowisku wydawały się niewystarczającą rozrywką dla rozochoconej grupy łyżwiarzy, dlatego w przeddzień imprezy zgromadzona w Yu-topii ekipa postanowiła urządzić sobie regularny _before_. Taki na całego.

Naprawdę na całego.

\- Yuuuri...! - mruczał Viktor, wtulając się w szyję rozchichotanego Katsukiego. - Moja słodka świnkooo! Między sezonami twój brzuszek jest taaaki mięciutki... Chcę go masować i ugniatać...

\- Viktor... Wszyscy patrzą...! - odpowiedział Yuuri nieprzekonującym tonem, brzmiąc przy tym tak, jakby bardziej flirtował z obejmującym go mężczyzną niż opędzał go od siebie.

Zresztą, Rosjanin myślał dokładnie to samo, bo niezrażony przesunął dłonie trochę niżej, chwytając między palce wyhodowaną na katsudonach nieznaczną fałdkę.

\- Muziu, miziu, miziu... - szeptał do ucha, drocząc się z Yuurim, na co Japończyk zaniósł się takim pijackim chichotem, że okulary niemal spadły mu z nosa.

Nikt jednak nie przejmował się dwójką gołąbków, która otwarcie okazywała sobie zainteresowanie. Czy raczej - nikt nie poczuł się na tyle zgorszony, żeby po wypiciu jeszcze kilku czarek sake, szklanki piwa lub paru łyków shōchū samemu nie dołączyć do rozmów na podobnym poziomie. Ewentualnie jeszcze niższym, bo całe dorosłe towarzystwo wykazywało już wszelkie symptomy totalnego wstawienia.

Po kilku minutach nie do końca niewinnego masażu Viktor nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z siedzącym przy Otabeku Yurio. Pomachał do niego przyjaźnie i wskazał palcem na stół, na którym niedawno wylądowały miski z kultową już potrawką.

\- Popatrz, koteczku, to twój ulubiony katsudon! - zawołał radośnie, na co zajęty pogaduchami z kazachskim kolegą nastolatek zareagował w typowy, obcesowy sposób.

\- Zamknij się! - warknął, zgrzytając zębami na dźwięk protekcjonalnego zwrotu. - Nie jestem żadnym koteczkiem! Jestem lodowym tygrysem!

W tym samym czasie Chris zbliżył się do dwójki obejmującej się łyżwiarzy i znacząco mrugnął okiem do Katsukiego.

\- Yuuri... - zaczął, wyciągając w stronę zaśmiewającego się mężczyzny szklankę, a potem z sugestywnymi przerwami między słowami powiedział: - A może chcesz... skosztować... czegoś mojego?

Katsuki przestał się śmiać i spojrzał na Szwajcara ni to z zaskoczeniem, ni to z oburzeniem. Potem, jakby pytanie dotyczyło nie alkoholu, ale co najmniej propozycji randki, wcisnął się głębiej pod ramię Viktora.

\- Mamy swoje - stwierdził z przekąsem.

Na ten widok siedzący na skraju stołu Guang-Hong i Leo wymienili się znad szklanek soku pomarańczowego porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami.

\- Dorośli są... - zaczął Chińczyk i zamilkł, wahając się czy powinien zabierać głos, ale dokończył za niego Amerykanin.

\- ...sprośni - stwierdził Leo, kiwając głową.

Dialog doleciał uszu Chrisa, który wydął śmiesznie usta na te niepochlebne uwagi młodzików.

\- W takim razie idźcie possać cycka mamusi i zmykajcie do łóżek - mruknął, a potem pomachał ręką, jak gdyby odganiał się od nastolatków. - No, już, już. Pa-pa.

Po nieudanej próbie skupienia na sobie uwagi Yuuriego, Chris szybko zmienił obiekt podrywu na swojego rosyjskiego przyjaciela. Giacometti nachylił się nad Viktorem i z dwuznacznym uśmiechem zaczął mu szeptać coś na ucho. O czymkolwiek jednak mówił Szwajcar, było na tyle ciekawe, że Nikiforov wypuścił z objęć Yuuriego, by poświęcić całą swoją uwagę koledze. Sugestywne szepty zagłuszone przez szum spowodowany pospiesznie tętniącą w uszach krwią oraz rozmowami innych zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu łyżwiarzy spowodowały, że Japończyk nic nie słyszał. Zmarszczył brwi, starając się z ruchu warg odczytać, o czym mówili pobliscy kompani, ale otumaniony alkoholem mózg nie zdał się na nic. Z rosnącym niezadowoleniem Yuuri obserwował więc klejących się do siebie mężczyzn, dopisując w swojej wyobraźni o wiele więcej niż działo się naprawdę. Nie podobało mu się to. Bardzo mu się nie podobało. Ten wzrok powinien należeć tylko do niego...

Wreszcie po trzech minutach milczenia Katsuki stwierdził, że rozłąka trwa stanowczo za długo. Prawdopodobnie o całe trzy minuty. I dlatego nie zamierzał zwlekać już ani sekundy dłużej.

\- Czemu patrzysz na Chrisa? - wyjęczał Yuuri, wieszając się na szyi Viktora. Brak zainteresowania ze strony trenera obudziła w nim stare wspomnienie związane z występem do programu krótkiego w czasie Grand Prix Chin. - Popatrz na mnieee...

Rosjanin odwrócił głowę w stronę lgnącego do niego, nieźle już podpitego mężczyzny i spojrzał na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Yuuri po alkoholu potrafił być naprawdę odważny i szalony, ale zaborczość stanowiła zupełnie nowy, nieznany do tej pory element rozrywki. Czyżby był zazdrosny? Viktor zamruczał, po czym objął Katsukiego w pasie, zmniejszając dystans między ich ciałami. A to ciekawe...

\- Przecież patrzę - zapewnił gorąco, spoglądając na niego kątem nieosłoniętego przez grzywkę oka.

Yuuri podniósł głowę i zacisnął mocniej usta, zupełnie nieprzekonany tym szybkim, lakonicznym wyznaniem. Po chwili milczenia nagle położył dłonie na policzkach Viktora i przyciągnął go do siebie, kierując jego spojrzenie wprost na swoją twarz.

\- Nie patrzysz wystarczająco... - odpowiedział hardo, na co Nikiforov westchnął w cichym zachwycie, gdy został tak gwałtownie spacyfikowany przez swoje rozgniewane bóstwo. Ta zwichrzona ciemna grzywka, roziskrzone, błyszczące, ciemnobursztynowe oczy, kusząco rozchylone usta... Jak mógłby kiedykolwiek odwrócić wzrok od kogoś tak cudownego?

\- Ależ patrzę - powtórzył pełnym słodyczy głosem. To oraz przeszywające spojrzenie niebieskich oczu zachwiało pewnością siebie Yuuriego. Tym razem się udało.

\- Hm... O... keeej... W takim razie... - Japończyk nachylił się w stronę Viktora, tak bardzo, że niemal muskał ustami jego policzek. - Zrób to. Ze mną - wymruczał zachęcająco.

\- Zrobić... co? - odszepnął równie powabnie Viktor. Bawiła i nęciła go cała ta sytuacja.

\- No wiesz... - Yuuri zsunął dłonie z twarzy mężczyzny i przylgnął nimi do nagiej piersi. - To, co robisz, kiedy pijesz...

\- A co takiego robisz ty...? - rzucił zachęcająco Rosjanin, na co Katsuki nagle się wyprostował.

Wydawało się, że zaraz rzuci się na towarzysza, że przewróci go na matę albo zrobi coś więcej, ale zdołał tylko położyć ręce na ramionach Viktora, kiedy zawołał donośnym, bardzo zadowolonym z siebie głosem:

\- Rozbierany _jan-ken-pon_!

***

\- Regularnie w to gramy... Czyli Viktor wygrał i w ramach kary... - Yuuri zawiesił głos, patrząc wymownie na położone na stole slipy, które jeszcze niedawno spoczywały na jego głowie. Phichit podążył za spojrzeniem przyjaciela i szybko pomachał ręką.

\- Nie, nie, to nie do końca tak. Wygrał, ale to ty rozebrałeś Viktora do końca i zabrałeś mu majtki. Potem założyłeś je na włosy i obnosiłeś się z nimi, jakby to była jakaś korona! - zaśmiał się, odnajdując w zielonej komórce odpowiednie zdjęcie na potwierdzenie swoich słów. - Mamrotałeś, że goły Viktor jest ci potrzebny w ramach treningu do Erosa, a jego gacie posłużą do ćwiczenia ceremonii medalowej.

\- A po jaką cholerę ty to robiłeś, to nikt nie ogarnia - sarknął Yurio, patrząc na Katsukiego jak na totalnego wariata. Zresztą, mężczyzna tak się właśnie czuł. - Ale dzięki tobie Łysol przepadł.

\- Chcę umrzeć... - jęknął Yuuri po raz nie wiadomo który tego wczesnego poranka. - Phichit, zabij mnie.

\- Nie tak szybko z tym zabijaniem - rzucił niespodziewanie Michele, zbliżając się do żywo dysputującej trójki. - Jak to "przepadł"? Dlaczego niby Nikiforov miał "przepaść"?

\- Pewnie był dziko zazdrosny, że inni ludzie widzą klejącego się, rozmemłanego Łysola - prychnął Yurio, któremu słowo "słodki" nie przeszłoby przez usta nawet w kontekście czekolady - i sam go gdzieś zamknął.

\- W takim razie już po nim - westchnął Phichit. - Niech mu piwnica lekką będzie.

Tymczasem wokół grupki zaczęło gromadzić się coraz więcej świeżo rozbudzonych, żądnych poznania porannej sytuacji ciekawskich.

\- Alkoholizm jest bardzo częstą przyczyną rozpadu związków - stwierdził sentencjonalnie Chris, paradujący w samych obcisłych slipach.

\- Jak nie alkoholizm, to kac też jest motywem - zauważył Seung-gil, który wrócił ze swojego pokoju z przyłożoną do głowy butelką zimnej wody. Nie wiadomo, czy mówił o porannym spektaklu w toalecie, czy może o samym sobie.

\- Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby Viktor poczuł się osaczony przez końskie zaloty Yuuriego. Pewnie złapał pierwszy lepszy samolot i wrócił z powrotem do Petersburga. - Swoje trzy grosze dorzucił wstający z podłogi JJ.

Coraz więcej czarnych chmur gromadziło się nad biedną głową Katsukiego, kiedy wszyscy jak jeden mąż dopatrywali się w zniknięciu Viktora winy jego podopiecznego. W końcu jednak na scenę wkroczyła osoba, która jako jedyna wzięła stronę kulącego się w sobie Yuuriego.

\- Stop! To oszczerstwa! - zakrzyknął ktoś cienkim falsetem, a potem między wyższych łyżwiarzy przecisnął się mały Minami. - Detektyw Kenjirou zaraz zajmie się tą sprawą!

Nastoletni Japończyk zamachał znacząco rękami, skupiając na sobie uwagę wszystkich pozostałych, a potem wycelował palcem wskazującym w niebo, jakby chciał się zgłosić do odpowiedzi. Nie czekał jednak na niczyje przyzwolenie, tylko dramatycznie wsunął drugą dłoń za pasek służącej mu za pidżamę yukaty.

\- Tak naprawdę to Jurij ma jedyny słuszny motyw, aby pozbyć się pana Viktora! - Minami nagle wyciągnął zza pazuchy zmiętą kartkę. - Proszę! Oto, co znalazłem wczoraj wieczorem!

Na wydartej i zmiędlonej w kulkę stronicy znajdowało się kilka zamazanych, wskazujących na cyrylicę słów. Nieco niżej, już po angielsku, zostały wypunktowane niezwykle barwne w przekazie propozycje: "Yuri on Darkness", "Yuri on Galaxy", "Yuri on Tiger", "Me on Idiots" czy "Me vs Generation"... Każda następna wydawała się coraz bardziej komiczna i mniej związana z łyżwiarstwem choćby w najbardziej luźnym skojarzeniu.

\- To nazwy, które Jurij brał pod uwagę, planując przejęcie _eventu_! - zarzucił mały Japończyk, dumny z argumentu, jaki odnalazł na obronę swojego klienta i idola.

\- O matko, to jest świetne! - zaśmiał się na głos Phichit, wskazując palcem na jeden z podpunktów. "Yuri on Tiger" chyba podobało się także autorowi, bo ze szczególną pasją pogrubił on słowo "tiger".

\- Czyli Jurij pozbył się Viktora, żeby zostać nową gwiazdą Rosji? - Chris uśmiechnął się, kładąc dłoń na policzku. - No, no, walka o szczyt jest naprawdę przerażająca...

Uwaga wszystkich w jednej chwili przeniosła się na śmieszkowanie z inwencji twórczej nastoletniego łyżwiarza, przez co Yurio wyglądał tak, jakby lada chwila miał wybuchnąć ze złości i wstydu.

\- To kłamstwo! Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś?! - wrzasnęła młoda gniewna Rosji, mierząc zaskoczonego Minamiego wzrokiem. - I kim ty niby jesteś?!

\- Jak to? Jestem Minami Kenjirou! Dwa lata temu występowałem na Mistrzostwach Świata Juniorów! Przecież jesteśmy... rywalami! - dorzucił znacząco, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko.

\- W dupie mam to, gdzie występowałeś. Nie pamiętam cię. - Yurio potrząsnął w irytacji głową. - Ale jak tak bardzo chcesz być moim rywalem, to zaraz ci przy-

Nagle między kłócących się nastolatków wkroczył Otabek, który niemal w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał ich przed rozlewem krwi. Zresztą, nie on jeden kolejny raz tego ranka doprowadził do nagłej zmiany tematu rozmowy.

\- Chłopaki... Chyba mamy ważniejszy problem. - Między łyżwiarzami pojawił się Nishigori z bardzo, ale to bardzo niewyraźną miną oraz komórką w ręce. Na ekranie widać było _layout_ Twittera, a sądząc po drżeniach smartfona, _feed_ pękał w szwach od nowych powiadomień. - Moje córki... Jakoś dowiedziały się o braku Viktora i rozpuściły po sieci informację, że nie pojawi się na dzisiejszym _evencie_.

\- Przecież są w domu, nie powinny wiedzieć, że coś tu jest nie tak. Nikt nie powinien... Chyba że... - Yuuri doszedł do strasznej konkluzji i w jednej chwili zwrócił się w kierunku tajskiego przyjaciela. - Phichit, pokazuj Instagrama.

\- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi - wymruczał niewinnie łyżwiarz, przyciskając telefon do swojej piersi, ale jego oczy uciekające w kierunku sufitu powiedziały zgromadzonym wszystko. - Przecież takie spontaniczne imprezy są najlepsze w relacjonowaniu.

Yurio natychmiast wyciągnął swój smartfon i podsuwając dłoń w stronę utworzonego wokół niego wianuszka zainteresowanych, szybko wszedł na profil Phichita. Nie trzeba było wielkiego śledztwa, żeby zrozumieć, że te dziesiątki fotek z ubranymi w yukaty łyżwiarzami są z ostatniej nocy. Mało tego, dwie najnowsze z leżącymi gdzie popadnie upitymi mężczyznami, opatrzone opisami "Gdy nie ma Viktora, myszy harcują" oraz "Zniknięcie Viktora N." dobitnie wskazywały, kto puścił farbę. To tłumaczyło w zupełności, dlaczego media społecznościowe pękały w szwach od wiadomości od wściekłych fanów.

\- Phiii... chiiit... - zaczął Yuuri, ale nie skończył, bo zagłuszył go głośniejszy jęk. I to z zupełnie niespodziewanej strony.

\- O Boże! - Pobladły jak ściana Takeshi właśnie wskazywał na wyświetlane przez Yurio zdjęcie. Na fotce przedstawiającą imprezową scenkę rodzajową, Seung-gil obejmował pijanego Nishigoriego, całując go przy tym prosto w usta. - Yuuko mnie zabije...

\- Dlatego, że to zdrada, czy dlatego, że to nie mogła zobaczyć tego na żywo? - zażartował Chris, a w tym czasie zzieleniały Seung-gil wycofał się spomiędzy zgromadzenia, aby uklęknąć przy niskim stole i napić się potężnego łyku zimnej wody. - Ale żeby ze wszystkich facetów wybrać jedynego żonatego, to trzeba mieć wybitne szczęście. Albo pecha.

\- Zresztą, nie tylko wy się świetnie bawiliście. - JJ stuknął palcem wyświetlacz, wskazując na drugi plan, gdzie Viktor niemal siedział na plecach rozciągającego się w ramach rozgrzewki Yuuriego. - Każda okazja jest dobra, żeby się rozerwać. Rozumiecie? Rozerwać!

\- Więc to dlatego jestem taki obolały - zrozumiał Katsuki.

\- Och... To mi o czymś przypomniało... - Do zgromadzonych dołączył Georgi. - Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem Viktora, w kółko powtarzał jedno słowo, jakby kobiece imię. To chyba było... Ci... phoko...

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz - zaproponował Chris, nie mogąc ukryć dwuznacznego uśmieszku.

\- Ciphoko. - Georgi potrząsnął głową. - W każdym razie był zdenerwowany, kiedy to mówił. A wcześniej widziałem jeszcze, jak żywo o czymś dyskutował z Yuurim... Cóż, zły mężczyzna wypowiadający kobiece imię może oznaczać tylko jedno. - Rosjanin zawiesił dramatycznie głos, rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych, a potem powiedział dobitnie: - Kłótnia na tle zdrady.

\- Przecież prawie całą noc flirtowali jakby świata poza sobą nie widzieli - zauważył Leo, na co Guang-Hong i Minami mu przytaknęli.

\- Nawet się rozebrali - przypomniał Otabek, wskazując dłonią na komórkę, gdzie wciąż widniało zdjęcie z gimnastykującymi się w tle łyżwiarzami.

\- No właśnie. A skoro do niczego nie doszło, zaczęli się sprzeczać - mruknął Michele. - Brzmi jak prawdopodobny scenariusz.

\- Chyba włoskiego filmu - spuentował Chris, jednak chwilę potem się zasępił. - No ale nie powiem, Yuuri był tej nocy bardzo zaborczy. Nie pozwolił Viktorowi nawet na mnie spojrzeć. Coś musiało być na rzeczy.

\- Yuuri... Nie mów mi, że... - Taj spojrzał na przyjaciela szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Ty... ROZWIODŁEŚ SIĘ?

\- Phichit! Znowu zaczynasz! - Yuuri złapał się za głowę. - Nie było żadnego ślubu! I w ogóle zupełnie nic nie pamiętam z poprzedniej nocy! Nawet nie wiem skąd mam ten napis na plecach!

\- Napis? - Chris spojrzał ciekawsko na Katsukiego, ale z pomocą w wyjaśnianiu przyszedł zaznajomiony z sytuacją Phichit.

\- Napis po rosyjsku. Jurij odcyfrował, że ktoś wymalował na plecach Yuuriego "Pokonam Chihoko"...

\- Tak! Chihoko! - ożywił się Georgi, klaskając w dłonie, na co część łyżwiarzy lekko się skrzywiła. - Tak właśnie brzmiało to imię, które wypowiadał Viktor!

\- Zaraz... Skoro ty nie wiedziałeś, jak brzmi imię, a Jurij też miał problem ze zrozumieniem zdania... - Phichit rozejrzał się po zebranych, ale nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby być w to zamieszany. Otabeka nie brał pod uwagę, bo ten wcale się nie upił, a na trzeźwo nie byłby nawet na tyle szalony, żeby ustawić krzywo buty, natomiast Mila spędzała babski wieczór z Sarą. - ...to znaczy, że napisał to Viktor!

\- Viktor? Czyżbyście mieli problem z naszym szacownym gołym gospodarzem? - Brodata głowa wsunęła się we framugę przesuwanych drzwi jadalni, rozglądając się po zgromadzonych na środku pomieszczenia mężczyznach. Po chwili czeski łyżwiarz wszedł do środka, taszcząc za sobą walizkę na kółkach. - A tak w ogóle to siemka! Sorki za spóźnienie, jeden z lotów miał obsuwę i...

\- Zaraz, zaraz, co powiedziałeś? - przerwał Chris, wpatrując się w pogodnego Emila.

\- Rozumiem, że nie chodzi o to, jak bardzo się martwicie moim opóźnionym lotem? - Blondyn przekrzywił głowę, ale nikt nie wyraził niepokoju na wspomniany temat. - No... Viktor. Coś zrobił?

\- Tak, zrobił. Zniknął - wyjaśnił zwięźle Yurio.

\- Wiesz, gdzie on jest? - Yuuri podszedł do Emila, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

\- Jasne, że wiem. Trudno byłoby nie wiedzieć. Wygląda jak prawdziwa latarnia wskazująca przyjezdnym drogę - przytaknął Czech, a potem machnął za siebie ręką, jakby wskazywał kierunek. - Jest na szczycie tego waszego zamku. I ćwiczy. Na golasa.

\- _O mon Dieu_... - westchnął Chris.

\- Idę tam - rzucił Yuuri bez chwili zastanowienia.

Wyskoczył z jadalni i przebiegł przez przedpokój, odnajdując wzrokiem swoje czarne adidasy. W pośpiechu naciągnął je na stopy i już miał wylecieć przez drzwi wejściowe, kiedy obok niego znalazł się Phichit.

\- Chyba nie myślałeś, że cię zostawię? - rzucił pogodnie Taj, wsuwając do kieszeni komórkę. - Lecimy razem.

\- Nie zapominajcie o nas! - rzucił z tyłu Chris, zgarniając pospiesznie całą resztę łyżwiarskiej ekipy.

***

Kiedy zupełnie upity Seung-gil właśnie lepił się do nie mniej wciętego Nishigoriego, Viktor pomagał Yuuriemu naprędce przywrócić formę, korzystając z wrestlingowego chwytu znanego jako "Bostoński krab".

\- Jesteś cały zesztywniały - zauważył Rosjanin, wzmacniając chwyt na kostkach podopiecznego. - Gdybyś był bardziej rozciągnięty, twój występ mógłby być jeszcze lepszy.

\- Viktor, to boliii - syknął Yuuri, wijąc się na podłodze jadalni. Zaraz jednak odetchnął, kiedy partner trochę poluzował, a ucisk w udach zelżał. - Oczywiście, że w porównaniu z tobą nie jestem tak giętki. Ale ktoś jest lepszy nawet od ciebie...

\- Ktoś? - Viktor wyglądał na zainteresowanego. Obrócił głowę i spojrzał na wciśniętego w podłogę mężczyznę. - Na przykład kto?

\- No wiesz... - wymamrotał Japończyk, kładąc się policzkiem na matę. - Chociażby... Sha... Chihoko.

 _Kto to jest?_ przemknęło przez głowę Viktora. _Czyżby jakaś... była Yuuriego?_

\- Sha Chihoko? - powtórzył za Katsukim, na co ten zamruczał, przytakując.

\- Nikt nie może się z nią mierzyć jeśli chodzi o rozciągliwość - stwierdził, zerkając kątem oka na sposępniałego Rosjanina.

\- Czy ta cała... - Viktor zastanowił się. - ...Chihoko naprawdę jest aż tak dobra?

\- Och, tak. - Yuuri rozmarzył się, niemal zapominając, w jak niekomfortowej pozycji się znajdował. - Kiedy raz ją zobaczysz, nigdy jej nie zapomnisz. Aż roztacza się od niej złoty blask...

\- Złoty blask...?

\- A poza tym... Zawsze rozciąga się na szczycie zamku Hasetsu! - rzucił triumfalnie znajdujący się na podłodze łyżwiarz.

\- Na szczycie zamku Hasetsu? - Viktor był szczerze zdumiony tymi rewelacjami, ale zaraz jego zaskoczenie ustąpiło dużo mniej pochlebnym uczuciom. Yuuri mówił o kimś z taką radością? Był z kimś aż tak blisko? I on dowiadywał się o tym po roku znajomości?

Rosyjskim sercem w jednej chwili zawładnęła zazdrość oraz determinacja, aby udowodnić swoją wyższość nad Chihoko. I to nigdzie indziej jak na wspomnianym czubku zamku.

Brak nacisku na nogach oraz nerwowa cisza, jaka zapadła, szybko zwróciła uwagę Yuuriego. Japończyk wyswobodził się nieco z uchwytu i podpierając się na rękach, zerknął na Viktora. Było jasne, że wyczuł w jego zachowaniu jakieś napięcie.

\- Viktor, czy ty jesteś zły? - zamruczał, wyciągając dłoń ku Rosjaninowi, by dotknąć jego twarzy.

\- Nie, nie jestem - odpowiedział pospiesznie Viktor, umykając spojrzeniem w bok. Yuuri zachichotał i zaczął naciskać na policzek naburmuszonego mężczyzny.

\- Oczywiście, że jesteeeś! - zauważył, poruszając palcem coraz mocniej, aż wreszcie Rosjanin sapnął głośno i znów złapał Yuuriego za kostki. Zacieśniony chwyt na nogach spowodował, że Japończyk jęknął głośno i padł plackiem na podłogę.

Viktor rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby szukał sposobu na rozładowanie swojej frustracji. Tuż obok telewizora, przy którym ćwiczyli, dostrzegł piórnik jednej z trojaczek Nishigorich. Tak, to idealnie nadawało się do jego małej zemsty. Wyciągnął z saszetki pisak i gdy udało mu się zębami zdjąć skuwkę, po cichu napisał na nagich plecach Yuuriego "Pokonam Chihoko", tak jakby zwizualizowanie zamiaru miało mu dopomóc w jego spełnieniu. Japończyk wierzgał, łaskotany przez przesuwający się po skórze marker, ale kiedy Viktor skończył, nie wyglądał wcale na złego. Wciąż uśmiechał się do siebie, zadowolony, że wzbudził u towarzysza niewidziane dotąd emocje.

\- Jesteś złyyy... - zaśmiał się cicho Yuuri.

***

_Och... Byłem naprawdę zły._

_Ale nie na Yuuriego, tylko na siebie. Za to, że myślałem, że wiem o nim wszystko._

_Sha Chihoko. Chihoko... Kim ty, do diabła, jesteś? Ach, cokolwiek... Właściwie nie obchodzi mnie, kim jest ta cała Chihoko. W końcu to przeszłość sprawiła, że Yuuri jest teraz tym, kim jest._

_Yuuri... Zaskakiwałeś mnie wiele razy. Przekraczałeś moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Twoje oczy zawsze lśnią, kiedy usilnie starasz się znaleźć odpowiedź. Nadałeś mojemu światu nowych barw..._

_Tym razem moja kolej. Spróbuję przekroczyć twoje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Yuuri... Pokażę ci to. To jest moja prawdziwa..._

_...POZA ODWRÓCONEJ KREWETKI!_

***

Mimo bólu rozciągniętych mięśni i wcale niekrótkiej trasy, Yuuri jako pierwszy wdrapał się na schody prowadzące do zamku Hasetsu i przebiegł przez dziedziniec, docierając aż pod same mury budynku. Po kilku chwilach potrzebnych na złapanie oddechu Japończyk spojrzał w górę i zgodnie z tym, co przekazał im w Yu-topii Emil, ujrzał stojącego na dachu Viktora, prężącego się w świetle wschodzącego słońca. W tym momencie wspierający się na klatce piersiowej mężczyzna unosił nogi do góry i wyginał je w lekki łuk, tak że stopy znajdowały się nad głową. Niemal idealnie odwzorowywał znajdujące się w jego sąsiedztwie figurki pół-tygrysów-pół-karpi... Niemal, bo żadna, nawet najbardziej złota ryba nie miała tak wyrzeźbionego i błyszczącego tyłka jak pewna żywa legenda łyżwiarstwa figurowego.

\- Viktor! - zawołał Yuuri, robiąc daszek z dłoni, by spojrzeć na ćwiczącego Rosjanina. Cieszył się, że mężczyzna był bezpieczny, ale przede wszystkim odczuwał ulgę, że pora była tak wczesna, że niemal nikt jeszcze nie pojawił się w okolicy, by zgłosić na policję nieobyczajne zachowanie organizatora dzisiejszego _eventu_. Wtedy naprawdę mieliby przechlapane. - Viktooor!

\- Yuuri? - Zaskoczony Rosjanin spojrzał w dół, kiedy usłyszał znajomy głos. Uśmiechnął się na widok Katsukiego i już miał wesoło odpowiedzieć na wezwanie, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie, po co właściwie się tu znalazł.

\- Viktor! - zaczął jeszcze raz Yuuri, wpadając w błagalny ton. - Proszę cię, zejdź stamtąd!

Viktor ani myślał się gdziekolwiek wybierać; nie, póki pojedynek wciąż nie był rozstrzygnięty. I jakby pokazując swoją szaloną determinację łyżwiarz uniósł się jeszcze o jakieś trzy centymetry, wciąż trwając w fantazyjnej pozie.

\- Nie! - zakrzyknął, przebierając palcami stóp na porannym wietrze. Bryza znad zatoki owiewała mu także inne wysunięte części ciała, co stanowiło dość szczególnie doświadczenie, jednak odporny na dużo większe mrozy mężczyzna nic sobie z tego nie robił. - No i kto jest lepszy? Chihoko czy ja?

\- Kim jest Chihoko?! - zapytał z rosnącą frustracją Yuuri. Wiedząc, że raz powzięty przez Viktora temat szybko nie opuści jego głowy, Katsuki potarł nerwowo czoło, a potem uniósł głowę, starając się uspokoić. - Nie ma nikogo lepszego na całym świecie niż ty! Viktor, proszę...!

\- Yuuri! - Zadowolony z odpowiedzi łyżwiarz wreszcie opadł na kolana, a potem wstał i oparł dłonie na biodrach, przyjmując bojową pozę niczym wódz przed swoją armią. - W takim razie rozbierz się i dołącz do mnie!

Katsuki jęknął. Nie, to było dla niego stanowczo za dużo. Jakby mało mu było porannych przeżyć, do całego wariactwa właśnie dołączył Viktor z jego swobodnym jak zawsze pytaniem. Jakby pytał o zrobienie mu zdjęcia w onsenie albo o wspólne spanie. A przecież Yuuri miał za co się wstydzić: poimprezowa niestrawność, odnalezienie go nagiego, z majtkami na głowie oraz dziwnym napisem na plecach, oskarżenie przez wszystkich o porwanie Viktora, fotki świadczące o uczestniczeniu w niewybrednych zabawach... To był jego absolutny koniec. Nie da rady pokazać się więcej ludziom na oczy. Jego kariera łyżwiarska właśnie wywinęła poczwórnego axla i poszybowała w siną, odległą dal...

A skoro tak... Skoro tak...

Yuuri ruszył w stronę wejścia do zamku.

...a skoro tak, to do diabła ze wszystkim. Tylko jeden człowiek akceptował go w całości i mimo najgorszych porażek. I ten ktoś właśnie robił z siebie pierwszorzędnego głupka na czubku zabytkowego budynku. Tam, gdzie było również jego miejsce.

\- Yuuri! - zaśpiewał Viktor, kiedy Japończyk po kilku minutach dołączył do niego na szczycie zamku.

Katsuki wciąż nic nie mówił, tylko ściągnął z siebie wymięty T-shirt, zdjął spodnie i pozbył się bokserek, by nago usiąść na dachu. Jęki zadowolonego trenera wzmógł fakt, że podopieczny zaczął robić skłony, jakby było to coś absolutnie naturalnego. Ba, cały naród japoński nie robił porankami nic innego, tylko dla sportu wdrapywał się na szczyty zamków ninja, by poćwiczyć na świeżym powietrzu.

\- A powiedz, Yuuri. - Viktor przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na postękującego w rytm wykonywanych rozciągnięć mężczyznę. - Czy błyszczę?

Katsuki westchnął. Przerwał trening, przyciągnął do siebie nogi, by usiąść w kucki i zerknął na znajdującego się w podobnej pozie Rosjanina. Że też miał jeszcze siły...

\- Tak, oślepiająco - odpowiedział, kierując spojrzenie w stronę wschodzącego słońca. - I proszę cię... Włóż wreszcie na siebie jakieś ubrania.

Tak właśnie kończyła się opowieść o imprezie poprzedzającej łyżwiarskie _show_ , o którym żaden ze sportowców już prawie nie pamiętał, bo byli zbyt skupieni na podziwianiu dwójki pochylających się ku sobie, nagich jak ich Bóg stworzył mężczyzn. I tylko Phichit miał na tyle przytomny umysł, żeby wyciągnąć swoją komórkę i przy akompaniamencie wypowiadanych półgębkiem komentarzy zawołać na cały głos:

\- Ludzie! - zwrócił się do pozostałych łyżwiarzy, robiąc popisową fotkę dokumentującą pogodzenie się Viktora i Yuuriego. - Mój najlepszy przyjaciel znów się hajtnął!

 

KONIEC

 

**Author's Note:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry w odcinku specjalnym "Yuri!!! on ICE"! :)
> 
> Dziś wcielam się w pełnoprawną role Kubo-sensei, żeby przedstawić nieznane szerzej losy pewnego Jurkowego eventu, który miał miejsce 29 kwietnia roku pańskiego. Musicie wiedzieć, że jakkolwiek to, co przeczytaliście, jest to szalone, absurdalne i polane sosem z bezsensu - tak, cały tekst jest kanoniczny. It. Is. Real. I choć zrobiłam z tego fanfik, aby przyjemniej się czytało, historia jest naprawdę w 95% zgodna z rzeczywistością. To nie są jakieś fanowskie urojenia, ale zaaprobowana przez autorki prawda, która nie mogła zostać przełożona na anime, bo jest już zwyczajnie niecenzuralna.
> 
> 5% nieścisłości to kilkanaście par slipów Viktora, bokserki Yuuriego wiszące na zegarze i trojaczki zbierające na studia. Plus jakieś drobiazgi słowne, które musiałam zastosować, żeby fanfik był fanfikiem, a nie tylko zlepkiem informacji. Nie wrzuciłam jednak absolutnie żadnych nawiązań do moich opowieści (Dziabowersum płacze, ale jakoś to zniesie). I nawet kwestia wielokrotnego grania w rozbierane kamień-nożyce-papier naprawdę była poruszona na evencie w Japonii i stąd zaczerpnęłam pomysł na jeden z one-shotów, nie odwrotnie.
> 
> Jeśli ktoś ogarniał angielskie doniesienia z eventu - ciężko było natrafić na jedną spójną wersję, która przedstawiałaby wszystkie szczegóły. Na to trzeba będzie prawdopodobnie poczekać aż do lipca, kiedy na DVD wyjdzie cała wideorelacja. Ale przecież zanim to nastąpi, zaleją nas memy i fanarty niewiadomego pochodzenia! Dlatego chciałam uporządkować dostępną już wiedzę i tak stworzyłam prawdopodobną linię czasu. Największy problem sprawił chyba początek. Wiele fanartów przedstawia budzącego się Yuuriego z napisem na plecach i majtkach na głowie, jednak z Twitterowych źródeł wiem, że początkiem były te "dziwne, jakby niecenzuralne odgłosy", wymiotowanie i tenże burdel. Ale jeśli stwierdzicie, że coś jest nie halo, jestem głupia, nie mam racji i w ogóle to wszystko nie tak - macie absolutną rację! Nie jestem tłumaczeniowym geniuszem, a zabrałam się za to głównie dlatego, że jestem pracowita, uparta i mam czas.
> 
> W każdym razie niektórzy mogą poczuć się zawiedzeni czemu ten tekst Yuuriego o "niemożliwości odnalezienia na całym świecie nikogo lepszego" nie ma romantycznego brzmienia albo dlaczego Viktor nie mówi nic o "byciu obecną miłością Yuuriego". Stało się tak dlatego, ponieważ najwyższy priorytet miały u mnie tłumaczenia fragmentów pochodzące ze strony Tora on Ice. Wierzę w autorkę tłumaczeń, która wszystko bierze na chłodno i choć uwielbia YOI, wie, że wiele rzeczy jest zwyczajnie nadinterpretowanych przez fanów. I ja również się zgadzam się, że w tym przypadku należy przekazać jak najbardziej rzeczowe dane, żeby każdy mógł z nimi zrobić, co zechce.
> 
> Dlatego właśnie poza jednym narratorskim dowcipem nie znajdziecie tutaj stwierdzenia, że Viktor i Yuuri się kochają czy są narzeczonymi. Owszem, odwalają takie rzeczy, że kopara opada, ale jednak chciałam oddać rzeczywisty wydźwięk całego słuchowiska. A tam wciąż nie ma żadnych konkretów... Ech... Pozostaje czekać na film i drugi sezon.
> 
> A jeśli będziecie mieć jakieś wątpliwości albo nie będziecie dowierzać, że coś naprawdę miało miejsce - pytajcie! Postaram się wszystko wyjaśnić, szczególnie że będzie to łatwiejsze, kiedy mam na podorędziu cały przebieg fabuły.
> 
> Tekst stworzony na podstawie informacji zebranych z:
> 
> toraonice.tumblr.com
> 
> lunawings.tumblr.com
> 
> nyerus.tumblr.com
> 
> yoimeta.tumblr.com
> 
> twitter.com/denkimouse
> 
> Jeszcze raz dzięki, że to wytrzymaliście! ;)


End file.
